Pouring foods into jars during a home canning process generally requires the use of a funnel. Most preferably, the funnel has a wide mouth and allows the food items to be directed into the jar. One example of such a funnel designed specifically for canning is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,120 to Smith. The '120 patent uses a lower threaded portion that is intended to engage the threads on the mouth of a jar to attach the funnel to the jar. This configuration allows the funnel to securely rest atop the jar so that the user need not hold the funnel in place, but the funnel carries certain disadvantages as well. While the funnel of the '120 patent may work somewhat well in use with jars that are sized to perfectly fit the threaded neck of the funnel, it does not accommodate jars of a variety of sizes and has other drawbacks making it less than ideal.